The Princess of Shadows
by Alisson White
Summary: Sonic a sido secuestrado y todos le extrañan...Mya y Amy van en busca del erizo azul...Mya sera extorsionada por Scourge a cambio de Sonic!


**Hola a todos escuchad atentamente...Este es mi 3º Fic y quiero que os pasen un buen momento leyendolo...Pero tengo noticias...Si las historias aparecen con errores de ortografia o palabras incompletas es porque me quitaron el ordenador y e estado haciendo mis historias por un telefono inteligente...Muy bien a empezar...!**

**The Princess Of Shadows**

Era un dia nublado en Mobius los pajaros estaban reforsando sus nidos para que el viento no os llevara lo que estuviera expuesto a exteriores tenia que ser reforsado a excepccion de humanos, erizos, cualquier cosa viviente muy potente y no delicada.

Una eriza rosa a compañia de otra eriza pero esta fucsia, caminaban con dificultad. Oian truenos veian relampagos y rayos caer, empezo a pringar suavemente sin direccion.

Mya: Amy...Por que no nos vamos a casa

Dijo la eriza fucsia tapandose la cara para evitar que agua cayera a sus ojos.

Amy: Necesito encontrarlo ahora!

Grito Amy ya que Sonic habia desaparecido de repente. Todo el mundo (Mobius para ser exactos) buscaba por todas partes al afamado erizo azul, todos le extrañaban mucho.

Mya: **Sonic...Donde estas...**

Penso la eriza fucsia sentimental

Amy: Alli! Es el ¿no?

Dijo Amy señalando una casa muy fea y mugrienta que tenia una ventana desde alli perfectamente se veia la sombra de un erizo azul que al parecer estaba amarrado a una silla.

Mya: Si, si Amy es el VAMOS!

Dijo la eriza fucsia empezando a correr con Amy hacia la casa. Trataron de abrir la puerta pero no pudieron.

Mya le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta y haci se abrio al abrirse sujeto la puerta para que no chocara y les pegase.

Amy y Mya: SONIC!

Gritaron las erizas viendo intrigadas al erizo azul.

¿?: No has encontrado nenas!

Dijo una voz misteriosa pero familiar oculta en las sombras

Amy: Quien sos!

Grito Amy

Mya: No es obvio Amy es Scourge

Dijo Mya haciendo un pequeño ademan con su mano.

¿?: Has acertado preciosa...Por cierto su "Amiguito" esta drogado y por eso esta dormio

Amy: Como sabias que era Scourge!?

Mya: Oi su voz Amy reacciona!

Scourge: Hermosuras les propongo algo...Haganme un gran favor y dejo ir a su "Amigo"

Mya y Amy: Que queres?!

Preguntaron intrigadas las erizas.

Antes de que Scourge pudiera decir algo Sonic empezo a despertar.

Sonic: Mya? Amy? Que...Que rayos! Scourge...COMO LLEGUE AQUI!

Dijo Sonic intranquilamente...Con la fuerza que tenia se desato de la silla rompiendo las cuerdas

Scourge presiono un boton haciendo que una jaula cayera sobre sonic.

Scourge: Dejare ir a Sonic...Si Mya se convierte en **La Princesa De Las Sombras**

Dijo Scourge mirando los ojos de Mya

Mya: La princesa de las sombras? A que te refieres?!

Sonic: No aceptes Mya yo saldre de aqui...

Dijo Sonic...En menos de un segundo todo empezo a cambiar la jaula de Sonic saco cuchillas que se acercaban a el luego sus brazos se ataban a los metales los cuales se habia combertido en metales calientes sus pies eran sujetados por cuchillas clavadas en ellos

Amy: SONIC! Mya acepta!

Dijo Amy o mas bien grito Amy

Mya: No importa lo que pase...Todo por Sonic...Acepto Scourge!

Dijo decidida Mya

Scourge rio presiono un boton de liberacion que tardaria 3min. Para que Sonic saliera de alli. Scourge tomo a Mya de la cintura para asi luego hacer un Chaos Control para irse.

Amy: Ahora si a destruir!

Grito Amy imbocando a su martillo para luego darle martillasos a la jaula

Sonic: **Mya...Si tan solo supieras que te pasara...Si puedes escucharme te lo dire...Scourge te seducira para asi hacer el amor contigo luego...Su maldad te afectara y poco a poco te volveras La Princesa De Las Sombras**

Penso El erizo azul y eso era exactamente lo que pasaria...¿Como lo Sabia? Scourge tenia la costumbre de drogar a sus enemigos al secuestrarlos para asi poder contar sus planes sin que estos se dieran cuenta de lo que tramaba...¿Pero que paso esta vez? Scourge no inyecto correctamente la droga a Sonic para proporcionarle sueño inmediatamente...Lo hizo con tanta prisa que Sonic no durmio pero fingio dormir y asi escucho sus planes.

0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mya: Que queres ahora Scourge?!

Pregunto intrigada la eriza fucsia ya que Scourge se habia quitado la tipica chaqueta que siempre lleva que es su preferida.

Scourge: Para convertirte en La Princesa De Las Sombras...Me temo que debemos...Jugar un rato...

Dijo picaramente Scourge empujando a Mya hasta llegar a su cuarto y empujarla a la cama para luego subirse en ella.

Mya: Ju—Jugar?

Pregunto Muy nerviosa Mya

Scourge: Vamos a jugar un jueguito con titulo largo se llama "Haz sexo con la proxima Princesa de Las Sombras"

Dijo Scourge desabotonando de atras el vestido de Mya.

Mya: Humm...Estoy...Algo...Nerviosa

Dijo nerviosa la eriza fucsia

Scourge: Pues no debes de estarlo tu primera vez "Haciendolo" es importante y tienes que divertirte haciendolo

Dijo picaramente el erizo terminando de desabrochar los botones del vestido de Mya para luego quitarselo lanzarlo por alli y dejandole solo con el sujetador y su ropa interior

Mya sonrio perversamente al ver a Scourge a los ojos.(ya empezaba a hacer efecto con solo que Scourge estaba encima de ella)

Mya: De acuerdo

Dijo Mya picaramente

Scourge: **Sabia que haria efecto!**

Penso el erizo. Este empezo a desabrochar el boton del sujetador de Mya hasta quitarlo se lo quito dejando su pecho desnudo, luego quito su ropa interior dejandole completamente desnuda.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00

Amy: Dejemos que se convierta en la princesa de las sombras!

Grito Amy

Sonic: ok ok dejemolo asi!

Grito Sonic.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Scourge se acerco a Mya y empezo a besarla luego metio cuidadosamente su pene en la vulva de Mya. Mya abrio sus ojos con algo de timidez luego Scourge paro.

Scourge: A pesar de que a sido poco es suficiente...Te note muy timida y es mejor dejarlo asi...Mañana a mas tardar seras la princesa de las sombras

Dijo Scourge levantandose de Mya cogiendo la ropa de ella y entregandosela

Mya: Gracias...

Dijo la eriza algo triste poniendose su ropa.

1 min. Despues...

Mya ya se habia colocado su ropa mientras que Scourge le veia. Mya empezo a sentirse mal con dolor de cabeza y de estomago,se sento en la cama de Scourge el cual estaba sonriendo al ver que el suceso pasaria.

Scourge: De lujo! Ya te estas convirtiendo!

Dijo Scourge viendo como la eriza fucsia empezaba a cambiar de color hasta acerse color negro sus ojos se hicieron rojos sus pestañas se lavantaron un poco, y su ropa se hizo negra con adornos blancos.

Mya: Ya ¿no?

Dijo La eriza negra levantandose de a cama

Scourge: Si...Bienvenida al **Lado Oscuro**

Dijo Scourge mirandole con una sonrisa.

...**FIN...**

**Que les a parecido MIREN NADA MAS! Si quieren que la continue contactadme y enviadme mails para decidme opciones para la 2ª parte adios!**

**Historia Escrita Por: **Alisson White

**Dirigida Por:** Alisson White

**Editada Por:** Alisson White

**Producida Por: **Alisson White

**Correo: alis_flores10 **


End file.
